The Jones Drabble
by jeroan
Summary: Hanya drabble antara Takane yang tsundere dan Konoha yang... entahlah.../Penasaran baca langsung!/A little bit Islamic content/Jangan lupa baca fic Jero yang lainnya :v/WAIT FOR YOUR RnR!


**The Jones Drabble**

 **.**

 **Kagerou Days** _ **belong to**_ **Jin/Shizen no teki-P**

 _ **This story is**_ _ **purely**_ _ **mine**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Warning!**_ : Membaca cerita ini dapat membuang waktu anda. _Fic_ ini juga tak membawa manfaat bagi masa depan anda, apalagi masa depan orang tua, keluarga, bangsa dan negara. Jika kalian tetap nekat membaca, silahkan kalian tanggung sendiri resikonya. _Author_ tidak bertanggung jawab apabila _readers-tachi_ terjangkit depresi, erosi, korosi, seksi, infeksi, sanitasi, ventilasi, apalagi aborsi. Naudzubillah... *geleng-geleng kepala*

Akhir kata, _Happy readings, minna!_ :v

* * *

 **#1 : Uang Kas**

Takane memasang tampang juteknya seperti biasa. Entahlah, memikirkan angka-angka ditambah simbol kali, kurang, tambah, hingga bagi saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Dan dengan 'dermawan'nya, para matematis sinting menambahkan huruf-huruf dan bermacam bentuk variabel yang membuat keturunannya semakin frustasi—hingga ingin gantung diri di pohon toge terdekat.

Oh, lakukan itu pada Takane sekarang juga.

Yah, tidak apa lah. Ia masih ingat dengan tujuan terselubungnya datang ke sekolah.

Nyari Pokemon? Jelas bukan.

Ngarungin shota macam Hibiya? Demi cacing-cacing di perut yang mencuri semua nutrisi, hanya orang kurang piknik yang melakukannya.

Pake Wi-Fi gratis? Yeah.. nyaris benar.

Liat gebetan? Nah, tepat sekali. Lantas, siapakah gebetan Takan—

—"Enomoto-san?"

Sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi narasi author, sedangkan yang dipanggil sukses menubrukkan tubuhnya ke meja didepannya secara refleks, tentunya karena terkejut.

 _'Suara itu..._

 _Itu suaranya Konoha!_

 _K-konoha manggil aku? Seriusan nih?_

 _Oh my goat (?), demi obat cacing converman, kokoro Ene melayang~'_

Batin Takane OOC dengan ekspresi fuwa-fuwa sambil gejol-gejol gaje.

Takane yang tersadar dari perbuatan 'bakadere'nya segera kembali memasang wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa. Ia berdehem kecil, "Ehm, ya, ada apa?" Tanyanya datar. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia langsung nyolotin Konoha dengan pertanyaan ganjen seperti; "Lo mau nembak gue ya?" Atau, "Mau PDKT sama gue ya?"

Oh, walaupun terlihat brutal, Takane masih punya rasa malu.

"Eh, itu..." Konoha menggantungkan kalimatnya.

 _'Tehehe~ tuh kan, dia malu-malu. Udah pasti dia mau_ _—_ _'_

"Kamu belum bayar uang kas tiga bulan. Kan kemarin gara-gara kamu kena ayan dan gak jadi ikut lomba makan krupuk, kelas kita kena denda. Yah... jadi kamu harus bayar kas sekarang."

—nagih uang kas.

Jleb sekali sodara-sodara. Terlanjur baper ternyata hanya laper.

Kenyataan memang seringkali tak sesuai seperti yang diharapkan. Ketika ekspektasi berbanding terbalik dengan realita, disitulah kita harus pasrah, tabah, sedekah, dan juga mawaddah warahmah.

Puk puk pala Ene.

 _'Ene gapapa, ko. Ene wa tsuyoi.. :')'_

* * *

 **#2 : Ganti Baju**

Takane mengumpat habis-habisan di perjalanan panjangnya sebagai musafir, menyusuri koridor sekolahnya.

"Ck, sialan. Ini semua gara-gara Hibiya si Kutu Kupret! Jam dirumah gue dilambatin setengah jam! Kan jadinya gue telat! Cih. Kampret! Gua dampret baru tau rasa! Mana gue lupa kalo jam pertama olahraga, lagi! Tau gitu gue langsung ganti! Pokoknya ini semua salahnya nenek Azami! Ngubah jadwal seenaknya sendiri! Demi dewa... emang sekolah ini punya dia apa?!" cerocosnya panjang lebar. "Eh, iya ding. Nenek Azami kan yang ndiriin sekolah ini." Gumamnya.

 _'Nenek Azami jadi duta sekolah lain? Hah? Bwahahahahahaha_ _ㅡ_ _ups!'_ Batin Takane cengengesan gaje.

BRAKK!

Takane menaruh tasnya dengan frontal lewat jendela. Raut wajah murkanya berubah menjadi nelangsa, "Ayano-nee~ temenin Ene ganti!" Rengeknya dramatis, disertai linangan air mata dan puppy eyes yang merusak kornea. Sementara Ayano yang masih belum konek, hanya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lo itu cewek apa cowok, sih?" Celetuk sebuah suara ghaib, membuat Takane kembali memberengut kesal, kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Matamu butㅡ"

Takane hendak menyerepet balik subjek yang melontarkan hinaan padanya itu. Namun, ia langsung kicep ketika matanya mengarah pada subjek tadi—yang masih terfokus pada _video game_ ditangannya.

Sosok bertampang watados—yang diketahui bernama Konoha itu—ikut menoleh. Menatap Takane yang kini tengah blushing parah.

"Eh, maaf, Ene. Gue kira tadi Momo."

 _''Ene wa tsuyoi :)'_

* * *

 **#3 : Lari**

"Ayano-nee! Momo-kampret! Tungguin gue woi!" Pekik Takane dengan suara sekeras toa masjid.

Takane menghentikan aktivitas larinya sembari memegangi lututnya yang terasa pegal. Sambil mengatur napas, ia membatin kesal, _'Hhh... pemanasan macam apa ini?! Lari 5 kali memutari lapangan? Hei, gue bahkan udah lari lebih jauh dari ini tadi pagi! Guru sialan! Mestinya pemanasan kan cuma peregangan tubuh nggak usah pake lari-lari segala! Apalagi lari dari kenyataan! Emang gue ini apa? Kuda?!'_

Yeah, entah kenapa hari ini temperamennya meningkat. Mungkinkah ia terkena gigitan siput gila atau cacing besar alaska? Entahlah, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

 _'But wait. Kok ada hawa-hawa aneh ya?'_

Takane menoleh perlahan, menyebabkan manik kelamnya bersiborok dengan manik _ruby_ Konoha.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

BLUSH!

"KYAAAA~!" pekik Takane dan segera mengitari lapangan dengan kecepatan _turbo_ yang menyebabkan pepohonan disekitarnya tumbang (?)

Ah, bahkan ia lari melebihi 10 putaran.

Ayano yang sudah sampai di garis awal menatap Takane yang tengah berjalan gontai kearahnya. Dengan raut khawatir, ia membuka suara. "Kamu nggak apa?" Tanyanya dengan _innocent_.

Takane tersenyum pasrah sambil mengangkat jempolnya sebelum badannya sukses menghempas tanah.

 _Again,_

 _'Ene wa tsuyoi'_

* * *

 **#4 : Uang Kas Part 2**

Takane menatap tajam Konoha—yang notabene adalah gebetannya—ketika pemuda itu menarik uang kas dari seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

 _'Cih. Mentang-mentang jadi ketua kelas, sok nagih uang kas. Mana tampangnya sok baik lagi! Oh, tapi apa peduli gue? Bodo amat! Mau dia ketularan kutu di Texas, dikejar the hash slinging slasher, kotak te_ _r_ _tawanya rusak, pokoknya gue gak peduli. Cuih.'_

Konoha berdehem pelan ketika sampai didepan meja Momo. "Ehm. Momo, k-kamu bayar uang kas sekarang?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan pose khas dandere. Takane yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan bahkan bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalar dipipi Konoha.

Momo yang ditagih gelagapan sendiri, ia mengambil uang asal-asalan dari kantongnya dan menodongkannya secara kasar didepan muka Konoha. Pipinya bersemburat merah. "N-nih!"

Ah, untuk note, Momo hanya memegang pucuk uang itu.

Konoha menyahut uang Momo dengan raut yang langsung berubah deredere. Menurut pengamatan Takane yang pundung di sudut kelas, Konoha sengaja mengenakan tangannya ke tangan Momo. I-ini bukan berarti author atau Takane cemburu, kok! Buat apa cemburu sama makhluk tak peka macam Konoha? Gak guna!

Uhuk. Hentikan narasi tsundere ini.

"Uwaa~ uangmu sepuluh ribu! Kubuat beli makan, ya! Makasih, Momo-chan~!"

Konoha seketika OOC, Momo langsung berubah tsundere, sedangkan Takane ngemil triplek—masih tetap pundung di sudut kelas. Ia berusaha tersenyum ditengah pahitnya realita, kenyataan yang menampar, dan apalah itu yang membuat nasib asmaranya semakin _angsty_.

"H-HEH! Enak saja kau, dasar lelaki karton!"

"Ehem! Kalo mau mesra-mesraan cari tempat lain bisa gak?" Tiba-tiba Hibiya nongol cuma buat numpang lewat.

Takane menatap mereka dengan nanar dibarengi senyum miris. "Ene kuat kok, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha sudah menarik uang kas dari setiap anak. Kini tinggal satu meja tersisa yang belum ia tagih. Dan disinilah ia, didepan meja Takane dan Hiyori.

Hiyori segera mengeluarkan uang sebanyak dua ribu dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Konoha. Sementara Takane menodongkan uangnya sama seperti pose Momo yang tsundere sambil memalingkan muka.

Sudah sepuluh detik Takane menodongkan tangannya, namun uangnya belum diambil juga. Ia memberanikan diri mengintip kearah Konoha.

Dengan pose 'sangat elit'nya yang ingin membuat Takane _sweatdrop_ , rupanya daritadi Konoha hanya melongo dengan tatapan kosong, menatap uang sejumlah sepuluh ribu yang ada digenggaman Takane.

Takane kembali memalingkan muka dan melepaskan uangnya sehingga uang itu jatuh pasrah ke tengadahan tangan Konoha.

Konoha mengamati uang ditelapak tangannya, "Err... uangmu sepuluh ribu. Pake kembalian gak?" Tanyanya polos.

Perempatan sudut siku muncul di jidat Takane, "Nggak! Nggak perlu! Dasar gembel!" Serepetnya sebelum meninggalkan Konoha yang menatapnya aneh.

Sudah kubilang, kan, Konoha itu nggak peka?

Ene wa tsuyoi :)

* * *

 **#5 : Ngumpulin Buku Matematika**

Lagi, Konoha berdiri didepan meja Takane. Kali ini bukan untuk menagih uang kas, tetapi...

"Kamu belum ngumpulin buku matematika."

Ya, ngumpulin buku matematika.

Takane menatapnya sinis, ia menyodorkan buku matematikanya dengan pipinya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Konoha memeriksa buku Takane, membuat sang pemilik baper. Takane menatap penuh haru Konoha yang menyimak bukunya dengan seksama. Ia heran, ternyata masih ada makhluk yang bisa membaca tulisan abstraknya.

"Nomer sembilan kamu belum, loh." Ujar Konoha membuyarkan lamunan Takane.

Takane segera membuang muka, "Peduli apa kau, hah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Konoha berdiri didepan meja Momo. Namun ia tak mendapati sang empu yang duduk manis seperti biasa. Hanya ada tas selempang oranye dengan gambar jeruk di kursi itu. Sedetik kemudian, Konoha dengan mata berbinar-binar segera mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kuning di meja itu.

"Momo~ buku MTK-mu ku kumpulin, ya~!" Seru Konoha dengan raut deredere

Momo yang tengah menikmari alunan musik lewat _earphone_ nya hampir terjungkal. Ia menatap galak Konoha yang cengengesan sambil melambai-lambaikan bukunya seperti anak TK yang baru selesai piknik.

"Heh! Jangan sembarangan, baka!"

Momo berusaha merebut buku yang dipegang Konoha. Namun, buku itu malah diangkat Konoha keatas, sehingga Momo kesusahan menggapainya walau ia sudah berkali-kali melompat.

"Konoha no Baka! Kembalikan bukuku, sialan!" Umpat Momo, "Aku belum ngerjain yang nomer sembilan~!"

Konoha memeletkan lidahnya, membuat pipu Momo bersemburat merah. "Emang aku peduli~"

Dan adegan yang dianggap baper bagi sebagian kaum jomblo itu, ditanggapi oleh penghuni kelas dengan kata 'cie' _super_ panjang.

Takane merasakan ribuan panah imajiner menghujam ulu hatinya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Momo dan Konoha sambil tersenyum miris, kemudian menatap layar _handphone_ nya yang tergores oleh kukunya akibat ia cengkram guna melampiaskan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Mending gue lanjutin main _flappy bird._ " Gumam Takane.

 _'Ene wa tsuyoi... :)'_

* * *

 ** _Special Drabble_**

Mary dan Takane tengah ngisis di depan batas suci mushola. Diantara keheningan yang hanya diisi suara percikan air keran, pertanyaan Mary membuat lamunan Takane buyar. "Ne, ibadahnya Momo gimana, ya?"

Takane masang ekspresi nahan berak.

Ya, bagi kalian mungkin pertanyaan diatas biasa-biasa saja. Namun bagi Takane tidak. Pertanyaan itu begitu ngejleb ditelinganya, masuk melalui jantung, pembuluh darah lalu sampai ke hatinya.

Kenapa?

Pertama, ia dan Momo beda keyakinan.

Kedua, Momo dan Konoha memiliki keyakinan yang sama.

Ah, rasanya Takane ingin segera _headbang_ di lahan bebatuan hingga ia amnesia dan melupakan kenyataan kalau dia dan doi beda agama.

"Au ah gelap." Jawab Takane singkat, tak mau membuat luka dihatinya semakin menganga.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah pemandangan _anti mainstream_ membuatnya nyaris tersedak monas.

 _'I-itu kan Konoha! Ng-ngapain dia lewat mushola? Apakah dia insyaf dan jadi mualaf? Atau_ _—_ _'_

"Seto, ayo ke lantai tiga~" seru Konoha dengan sumringah.

 **Jleb.**

Seto memutar matanya bosan, "Iya bentar, lo semangat amat sih kalo mau ketemu Momo." Respon Seto membuat tiga guratan merah bertengger manis di pipi Konoha.

 **Jleb.**

"Enggak kok, gue semangat mau kajian kitab suci."

 **Jleb.**

Takane meremas bajunya dibagian dada. Sungguh, demi kancut neptunus, ia ingin gantung diri di pohon toge sekarang. Mumpung hari jum'at, kalo mati langsung masuk surga.

 _'ENE KUAT KOK. ENE WA TSUYOI :)'_

 **.**

 **END or maybe TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note!**

Yo, fic abal ini akhirnya _end_ dengan tidak elitnya! Muahahaha~!

Oh ya, _by the way on the busway, fic_ ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata kehidupan ngenes nan nestapa Jero (apalagi yang terakhir itu :')) Ah, sudahlah :'V

Tapi Jero gapapa ko. Jero kuat. Jero tabah. Jero wa tsuyoi! :")

Dan.. sebagai _author newbie_ , Jero meminta kritik, kripik, saran, dan _flame_ juga boleh.

Akhir kata...

 ** _Boleh minta reviewnya?_**

NB : yang review masuk surga!

NB : yang review dapet pahala!

NB : yang review cepet dapet jodoh!

Aamiin...

*diselepet sarung/ditimpuk tomat busuk/digebukin massal*

Oke, Mata ashita _my fans_ ~ jangan kngen ya~ *dilemparin sendal*


End file.
